warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudstar
Cloudstar is a small, lithe, pale gray tom with white patches like clouds, huge, water-blue eyes, thorn-sharp claw tips, and a neat, well shaped head. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Cloudstar is the SkyClan leader when SkyClan is being driven out of the forest. :When he brings his whole Clan to a Gathering, he asks for the other Clans to spare each a partial strip of their territory because Twolegs have been destroying their territory. The four leaders argue over the matter. One cat in particular states there are only four trees at the Gathering place, saying in their matter that there should be only four Clans. The four leaders refuse to give any territory away. Cloudstar shocked and angry, leads his Clan away from the forest, promising to never look to the stars for guidance from his ancestors again. When his mate, Birdflight, stays with ThunderClan due to her kits being too young, he whispers to her that he'll wait for her forever. Because of Birdflight leaving, he feels hollow, along with an overwelming sense of loss. :He begins to appear in Firestar's dreams, disturbing the present ThunderClan leader's sleep. During one of his dreams, Cloudstar is seen with his Clan running away from the river, though Firestar cannot hear what the cats are saying or tell who they are. Later, after Brambleclaw's warrior ceremony, Firestar looks to a puddle and he sees Cloudstar's face, though again, he cannot identify whom the tom is. Also, during the Gathering, Firestar sees unknown cats, Cloudstar among them, next to the present cats. However, he is the only one who sees them. When Firestar sleeps in Smudge's garden where the ancient cats of SkyClan's camp used to be, Cloudstar appears throughout his dreams, explaining what had happened to his Clan, and ending by stating Firestar must rebuild the scattered SkyClan. Firestar asks him his name, but Cloudstar just vanishes. :Towards the end of the book, when Leafstar receives her nine lives, the other leaders apologize to him, saying that there should have always been five Clans and they regret driving SkyClan out. Shortly afterwards, Cloudstar meets his mate, Birdflight. He is happy and surprised to see his mate once more. She announces that she and his kits, Gorseclaw and Spottedpelt, have chosen to walk the skies above SkyClan with him, in honor of their ancestors. SkyClan's Destiny'' :Cloudstar doesn't make an appearance in this book; but he is briefly mentioned in the prologue, as SkyClan retreats from the attack of the rats. Oakstep of Ancient SkyClan goes back in thought and reminds them that Cloudstar told them never to look at the stars again, and that he was correct because StarClan had done nothing for SkyClan in their time of need. In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans :He is heard speaking about SkyClan. He talks about his mate Birdflight, missing SkyClan's old home, and being angry with the four other Clans. He says the new territory is inhospitable, and they couldn't find enough prey. Whatever prey they did find were not birds. The overall tone is sheer misery. He also mentions that he doesn't know the territory and only knows the cave in which he will go out with his warriors the next day to explore. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how SkyClan had to leave and move into the gorge. He describes how the SkyClan leader lost everything when he left the forest: his territory, his faith in StarClan, and his mate and kits. They had promised to wait for each other, but it wasn't until Firestar and Sandstorm rebuilt SkyClan that they were able to keep that promise. Battles of the Clans :He appears as a warrior, with the name of Cloudstorm, when discussing with his Clan how to drive back kittypet invaders. He states that they cannot fight them in SkyClan territory, since they don't all come there at once, and suggests that they invade Twolegplace, using fences to perform combat moves they are used to. The deputy, Petalfall, agrees and they put the plan in motion since the leader Flystar is away at the Moonstone. :Cloudstorm speaks with Petalfall before the battle, and she expresses concern that perhaps Flystar would return with news that StarClan would want them to do something different. Cloudstorm is not worried, and states that they have the warrior code and the skills to protect themselves. They should be grateful to StarClan, but that their actions are their own. He also says that StarClan doesn't risk themselves for the living, and that SkyClan had to win this battle themselves. Petalfall is shocked with his confidence, but agrees to go on with the plan. Cloudstorm attacks a brown tabby during the battle, and threatens to kill him if he does not agree to stop stealing prey. The kittypet agrees, though he does not give up without a fight. After the battle, Cloudstorm feels proud that he had the winning plan, and when Flystar returns and does not give any news of StarClan, Cloudstorm feels strengthened in his belief that the living warriors ensured the Clan's survival, not their warrior ancestors. :Later, during his leadership as Cloudstar, he tries to battle with ThunderClan over a strip of territory, but loses. He accidentally snaps at his pregnant mate Birdflight when she is shocked that they lost, but apologizes immediately. He tries to appear strong for his Clan in the aftermath, and encourages them that they will just have to do better next time. He appeals to their sense of loyalty and honor, and everyone slowly starts to feel better. Later, when he is sleeping in his den, Fawnstep comes in, and describes a dream she had about SkyClan being driven from the forest. At first, Cloudstar does not believe her, but he eventually does, and feels shame and sadness that he cannot save his Clan. Trivia *He has been mentioned to have "eyes the color of a pale winter sky". Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Birdflight: Deceased,Verified SkyClan ancestor Son: :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Daughter: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Descendants: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Brambleclaw: :Tawnypelt: :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member. :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verfied StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Sorreltail: :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Cherrykit: :Molekit: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Pine That Clings to Rock: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) Tree }} References and Citations Category:Leader Category:SkyClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters